Tori Saves Beck and Jade
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: How I want to Tori Saves Beck And Jade to play out...but I know it won't go my way : BADE! I guess SLIGHT Jori. Reviews are worshiped!


**Tori Saves Beck And Jade**

**A/N: This is basically just how I **_**want **_**this episode to go, I am 99.999% sure it will not happen this way. I hope you enjoy :) The song I use is a real song, but I do not own it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT I do not own Victorious or it's characters…Dan does.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song Here Without You…3 Doors Down does.**

…

Jade searched frantically for the brunette Latina girl, also known as Tori Vega. She needed to talk to her, it wasn't something she ever thought she would tell Tori, but she just wanted—nevermind.

"Hey, Vega," Jade greeted firmly as she walked up to Tori by her locker.

"Oh, hey Jade," Tori replied cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you," Jade stated.

"Ok, so talk," she replied bluntly.

Jade huffed, "Not out here!" She snapped at her.

"Ok, so where do you—," Tori started but Jade interrupted her.

"Hold out your wrist," she ordered.

Tori rolled her eyes, sighed and held out her wrist.

Jade gripped her wrist and dragged her to her typical area to talk to people privately, the janitor's closet.

Tori shut the door and locked it behind them, and glanced at Jade for an explanation.

Jade sighed and grabbed a random tool off of the counter, and played with it cluelessly.

"You remember back when I took your spot in the Platinum Music Awards?" She inquired still playing the tool, refusing to look Tori in the eyes.

"Yeah," Tori replied with a worried look on her face.

"And you know how on the night before the actual show, you were video chatting Cat?" She continued.

"Yes," Tori replied weakly, she could tell what she was getting at.

"Well, Cat left the video chat on, and…I…" she was on the verge of crying when she thought back to that night.

"You what?" Tori questioned, hoping she was talking about something totally different.

"I saw Beck try to kiss you," she stated bluntly.

"I…I…Jade, I didn't…I'm so sorry. I didn't—,"

"Go out with him," Jade said firmly.

Tori looked at her quizzically. "What?" She squeaked.

"I know you want to, and I know he wants to go out with you. Don't let me get in the way," she explained.

Tori still hadn't registered what she had said. When she finally registered all of it, Jade was walking out of the closet, leaving Tori confused as ever.

**(Theme Song Break)**

Tori quickly ran out of the janitor's closet, and started searching for Beck.

She looked all over for him. She stopped when she saw him and Andre talking by Andre's locker.

"Beck!" She shouted.

Both Beck and Andre looked in her direction.

"Oh, hey Tori, what's—," he was interrupted by Tori gripped his wrist and dragging him to the janitor's closet. She pushed him in, and walked in shutting the door behind them.

Beck rubbed his wrist lightly and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"What was that all about?" Beck exclaimed as he started drinking his coffee.

Tori sighed, "Jade told me to go out with you," she stated bluntly.

She waited for him patiently as he spit his coffee all over.

There was a brief moment of silence, the only sound to be heard was Beck breathing heavily.

"What?" He quizzed.

"Jade told me to go out with you," she repeated.

"Jade? Jade West? Told _you, _the person she hates, to go out with _me, _her ex-boyfriend?" He compensated.

Tori nodded, "Uh huh."

Beck shook his head and laughed without humor, "No, there's something behind it. Jade wouldn't tell you to do that, she has some plan to humiliate you, or hurt you, because she's Jade, that's what she does, she makes up devious plans to humiliate or harm people," Beck explained.

Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What is the matter with you?" She shot at him.

"What do you—,"

"Jade doesn't have some devious plan to humiliate me; she's doing it because she wants you to be happy, because she cares about you! There's more to Jade than humiliating people she hates, and…and being mean to people for fun…you of all people should know that. There's more to her than that…and if you can't see that, then you don't deserve someone like her," Tori ranted before exiting the closet. She couldn't believe he thought that it was some kind of devious plan.

Later that night, Tori was sitting on her couch eating a piece of apple pie watching CSI when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Tori called out.

There was no answer, the doorbell just rang again.

"Coming!" Tori yelled as she got off the couch and ran to the door.

She opened it, and her face contorted with confusion.

"Beck?" She inquired.

"I want you to help me get back together with Jade," he stated clearly. "You were right, there's way more to Jade than devious plans, and being mean to people," he commented.

"Come on in," Tori welcomed.

Beck sighed and walked in passed her.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Beck quizzed as he sat on the couch.

"Oh, I have an idea. But I need to call Andre," she stated as she dialed his number.

…

"We're gonna write her a song?" Beck compensated as Andre and Tori stood in front of him smiling.

"No, _you're_ gonna write her a song, we're just here to help you," Andre corrected.

"When am I gonna sing it to her?" Beck questioned.

"At the Full Moon Jam tomorrow night," Tori replied nonchalantly.

"Tomorrow?" Beck repeated.

"Mhm," Tori replied.

Beck sighed, and they got to work.

…

Beck paced back and forth nervously waiting for Andre and Tori. He gripped onto his guitar as if it would save his life.

Andre and Tori came up to him, "What's wrong?" Tori asked. Beck had texted them telling them to come backstage.

"I can't do this," he stated frantically.

"Yes you can," Andre assured him.

"No, I can't, I don't sing in front of crowds, I'm an actor, not a singer," he reminded them.

"So what! Sing anyway!" Tori snapped at him.

"No, I'm not gonna sing, I'll get her back some other way," he tried. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and took a deep breath.

Tori looked over at Andre and nodded.

They both started pushing towards the stage. "No, no, no! Stop!" He protested as they pushed him onto the stage.

"And now, Beck Oliver! With a song he wrote for a very special person!" Sinjin announced.

Who told Sinjin to say that…Tori no doubt.

Beck's legs shook, his heart pounded, sweat covered his forehead. Why was he so nervous? He'd acted in front of big crowds before, he was Beck Oliver, he had no fears.

"Uhhh," he stuttered as he looked back towards Tori and Andre. They urged them to continue.

Beck cleared his throat and looked into the crowd. "Um, this is a song I wrote, for uh…uh…a person," he explained. Everyone laughed at him.

"A girl!" He corrected a bit too loudly. Tori smacked her forehead.

"Just sing the song!" Sinjin hissed over the microphone.

Beck nodded, "Right." He took a deep breath, but the breath got caught in his throat when he made eye contact with Jade.

He quickly looked away, and started playing.

**(Italics = Singing)**

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies and have made me colder_

_And I don't think I could look at this the same_

_And all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and meeeeee_

_Yeaaah_

_Oh yeah_

_Ohhh oh_

_Ohhhhhh_

Beck took a deep breath, and couldn't help but smile when the crowd went wild.

"I wrote that song for Jade West, the girl I have been in love with for 3 years, and I never stopped loving her. I've done some things, and said some things to her, that I'm not proud of, and I really hope she'll find it in her heart to forgive me. Jade, we may be dysfunctional, but I've enjoyed every second with you," Beck smiled at his little speech.

"YEAH! GO BECK!"

"WOOHOO!"

"YOU DA MAN!"

Beck squinted as he scanned the crowd for Jade. He couldn't find her. He felt his heart beat start to increase.

He felt a smile creep up on his face when he saw a certain someone making her way to the stairs up to the stage.

He set his guitar down and smiled at her across the stage.

She ran and jumped into his arms. He held her tight, ignoring the cheering from the crowd.

He set her down on her feet, and pressed his lips against hers. He missed this so much. They'd been broken up for almost 7 months. 7 months too long.

He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer as they made out.

They pulled away for air. They both smiled, and not Jade's smirk, her genuine smile not a lot of people got to see.

"I miss you."

"I know."

**A/N: Soooooo, how did I do? REVIEW and let me know how I did. I know the last 2 lines are the probable lines for the actual episode, but whatever. REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! ;D**


End file.
